A number of patents exist for single burner camping stoves. Early camping stoves often used liquid fuels such as gasoline or kerosene but these presented safety issues because of possible leaking of fuels and the need to pressurize the fuel container to force the fuel into the burner. More recent camping stoves use butane or propane, but these require heavier containers for the pressurized fuel. Regardless of the fuel used the stoves require covers to enclose the fuel and burner assembly and to enclose the grate. The enclosures are sometimes used for form windbreaks for the burners. The resulting stoves, fuel and enclosures are heavy and bulky.
There is a need for a small and portable stove. There is a further need for a lightweight fuel container and stove. There is a further need for a lightweight design that reduces the need for windbreaks and for a stove providing a minimal windbreak.